


Dog Mode

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [85]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Wren has more sets of parts than just the three vehicles. Sometimes they're hard to tell apart.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Dog Mode

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 32 'robot dog'

"I do not think these are the Aquatic Parts," commented Mieu.

Wren barked his agreement. The noise was rather grating and metallic, somewhere between an actual dog and a gate with a rusty hinge. Still, Ayn was actually rather impressed by how well the android's frame transformed into an enormous black and silver Doberman with his laser cannon mounted on the dog's back and wired to a firing mechanism in his paw. 

"Well, I can't tell them apart or read the labels," he shrugged, "Do you think we should leave him like this? He looks scarier in battle that way."


End file.
